Hang You From the Heavens
by fayechamberboobs
Summary: Faye is feeling mischievous, and Adam finds her on the boardwalk. This leads to things.


_A/N: _I wrote this before 1x02: Bound premiered, so it both contains no spoilers for that and may have some minimal inaccuracies. As always, I do not own The Secret Circle (television show or books) and I am simply playing around with its characters. Thanks for reading. :)

_They really don't know how easy it is to pull their strings_, Faye mused as she made her way through the makeshift dance floor on the boardwalk. _They think it's all some big plan, but I don't even have to try most of the time. They're so…easy._

She broke through to the edge of the dock, letting the cool night air wash over her and wick the sweat from her skin. She'd been dancing for hours, some random guys from school but Nick mostly – Faye doesn't want Melissa to date him, and now she won't. He's ruined for her, his body and his hands belonged to Faye now.

Faye smiled to herself as she leant on the railing. It's almost too simple, so effortless that she does sometimes feel bad, but she won't stop. She never does. It's like a disease – so pathological that even if she wanted to (_does _she want to, she doesn't know anymore) she couldn't stop hurting everyone around her.

She was fire, and everyone close to her got burned.

Faye would burn the whole world down some day. But she was happy to start here.

"Faye." A level voice said from beside her, and she turned her head to see Adam leaning with his back against the railing. His eyes were on the dance floor, and she didn't have to look to guess what he was staring at.

"Adam," She replied in a sugary-sweet tone, grinning. "If you want her, you should take her. Before someone else does. Nick was saying –"

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Faye. I'm dating your cousin, remember?"

"It's cute how you think that matters."

"What would you do if someone cheated on _you_?" He asked, turning a critical eye on her.

"I don't do relationships." She replied smoothly.

"You can't tell me you've never wanted anybody." Adam said diplomatically.

"You know I have." Faye stated without missing a beat, locking her eyes on his. He looked sharply away.

"And you got me – it - so – " His voice came out roughly, words hasty and unwanted because he clearly doesn't want to remember. Faye plowed through his sentence. His discomfort was a treat to her, delicious on the tip of her tongue.

"But I didn't really, did I? Not in the way you meant." With her question she moved closer, a smooth motion bringing her body in line with his. Too close. But everyone's used to the way Faye takes up space in a room, in a body, in a conversation. Even Diana wouldn't question their distance, wherever she was. She'd never dream of her sweet Adam straying. Especially towards her wicked little cousin.

Too bad she's wrong. Adam's got a beautiful darkness shoved way down deep inside him, and Faye could touch it without even a struggle.

"Stop playing around, Faye. You don't want me – and you didn't then. It's all a game to you." He said finally, sounding distinctly agitated. Faye could tell his blood had started to boil; she could almost see his soul in it.

"That hurts." She pouted, mockingly, and touched his arm flirtatiously. Faye was almost proud of Adam when he refuses to balk – but she knew the longer he stayed in her company, the further he was spun into her trap. It would have been smarter to run.

"Faye…" He replied in an exasperated voiced, turning his head away. He always did that; he always refused to look at her. She thought that maybe if he stopped avoiding her he couldn't continue resisting. After all, it's said infidelity was in the blood: and Adam had been unfaithful before. He'd almost kissed Cassie in the woods. And he'd given in to Faye before, in that dark closet two years ago with the taste of whiskey on his tongue making him brave…

Oh, she could break him like a twig.

"Adam." She returned in her best innocent-devil tone, and drew her hand upwards deliberately. Her nails scraped at the base of his neck and Faye was delighted to feel Adam's barely suppressed shiver. His head turned even as she watched him fight it, his eyes drawn to hers. There was anger clear in their darkness, but lust, too – and she knew which one was more powerful.

Faye knew what sin Adam would pick that night, while she feasted on many: lust, pride, envy, greed, and a touch of wrath for sweetness. She would take and take what belonged to Diana and maybe Cassie and she wouldn't be ashamed.

"Stop it." Adam said – so convincingly firm – but Faye had felt the way his will bent to hers. She simply smirked.

"You're cute," Faye told him in a soft, pleased voice. She leaned in close. Her breath ghosted across his lips but he didn't pull away and she knew it was over. The battle was won, and she could claim her prize.

She kissed him right there, in the middle of the crowded dock, for everyone to see. Faye was nearly high on the rush of it, on her public possession of Adam and the inevitable ensuing destruction of her cousin.

_Perhaps even Cassie will be hurt_, she thought with a dark pleasure. _That he fell from the grace of our good Queen Diana for me but not for her. _

Adam's hesitation was shattered; gone as he gave himself over to her. His arm was around her waist, pulling Faye close as she deepened the kiss. A touch of magic flowed under their skin where they touched, and Faye smiled into his mouth when she heard the crackle of sparks flying nearby.

_God this is beautiful, _she thought viciously. She wanted to tear him apart right on these docks, take his soul and expose it, but – she decided - that part was just for her. So Faye pulled away slowly, letting him cling to the edges of the kiss like a man starved, and made to lead him up the boardwalk.

Adam was taken; ravaged by guilt and a little furious, but hers nonetheless. It would happen easy, like this: He would follow her. All the way to the abandoned house in the woods. It was even better that it would happen in the Circle's special place, where they were all supposed to belong and harmonize. They'd sit down on the couch and touch. She'd take his phone – humming with Diana's special ringtone – and turn it off, and they would tumble down into the darkness together.


End file.
